


What Princess Do When There Not On Camera

by FanFictionofAnimesandMore



Category: Disney - Fandom, Disney Princesses
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-01 16:07:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10193621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanFictionofAnimesandMore/pseuds/FanFictionofAnimesandMore
Summary: Princess aren't always nice on camera, are they? The princess and princes have some tuff times, do they get threw it all?





	

It was Monday morning, snowing like always. The snow just never seems to stop, ever. They think it's because of me which it's true but I don't admit it, only because they don't like me. The princesses talk about in front of me sometimes. Oh sorry I'm Elsa, Queen Elsa. This is weird coming from me but you would not believe what happened, Prince Hans came back! For some reason he said it's because he has fallen in love again, I think it's Anna. Weird right, anyways we are getting ready for my birthday today I didn't really want one. I'm only turning 22, it's not a big deal I have never had a birthday in a long time which I don't mind at all. Having a birthday party is just not my thing, I like to be alone but I already think you know that.

I walk down stairs to see my surprise, Anna said she had one from me. When I finally get there I see a bunch of snowgies with a huge cake she made her self! Kristoff and Anna are standing right next to it, while Hans is holding out a present for me. That's when I got so mad the someone invited him to this party. I will not ever like him after he tried to kill my sister and me. He lied! To everyone, and we all believed his lies. I'm glad that Anna never got married to that fool. I tried not to pat any attention to him but it was so hard he wanted me to take his stupid present. I took only because I was tried of him following me everywhere.

That's when I said "Why are you being so nice?".

He said "I owe you".

"You didn't have to" I said back in surprised.

"Yes I did" he said like he meant it.

I opened the present to see what was inside and it was a painting off me, it look like he painted it. Not that it was bad, it was just it had his name on the back, which all artists sign their names right? Anyways I told one of the maids to put it in my room, they took it and carried it away. Soon Anna came over and said that Hans likes me, that's when I said to her that he likes her because of what happened last time. After that it was time for dinner and Hans was still here. I just wanted him to leave but he kind of was acting nice. What if he really does like me? Would that be right, I mean he's 23. I shouldn't fall for him, after what happened last time. When I sat down at the end of the table Anna sat at the other end. Hans sat next to me, and Kristoff sat next to Anna. Olaf sat in the middle, and the snowgies sat in the rest of the seats. Dinner was severed after a minute of sitting down.

After sitting down for dinner, we started the dance in the ball room. I stood watching everyone one, even Anna stood with me. Then after awhile Krisoff asked Anna to dance. I was all alone but I was used to it. All of the sudden Hans came up and asked me to dance. I told him I don't dance but he took my arm anyway, I think he dislocated it. We started dancing and he would just stare at me. I looked over at Anna to see what she was doing, and looked at me and mouthed _told you so._ I really didn't want to admit it. He pulled me out of the room.

We went into the living room. We sat down. I ask  _why he took me in here._ He told me that he loves me and then he kissed me. His warm sweet lips touched mine. It was like nothing else. I kissed him back. We started kissing for a long time, then the kiss turn into a french kiss. It was like nothing have had happened to before. As his hand goes down my back and onto my butt. It felt weird but I let him do it anyways sense his hand were warm and that when he kisses it feels so nice.

We ended up on the floor kissing with his hands all over me. Soon he took off my dress and I was in my underwear and bra. He took off his shirt and pants. I wanted him so bad! He was hotter than hot, on wonder why Anna wanted to marry him. Then slowly he was taking off my bra, while looking into my eyes. Then all of the sudden I heard someone calling my name getting closer and closer. I hurried and put my dress back on and Hans put he's clothes on, seeming sad. I told the person what he need, ha said he wanted for me to go outside the castle to meet the people waiting for me out there.

I went out there smiling and put my crown on right, as I walked out there all a said  _the queen._ It was really loud, and everyone was so happy to see me. I walked up to people I knew and said hello and hi to all of them. I wishing I was still with Hans. After the gates were closed Hans asked if he could stay to finished what we started. I said I couldn't because I have such a busy day, but he did tell me that he was here all winter for business. I was happy to see where this turned out.

He left, Anna came over to me and ask "How'd it go?".

I said in happiness "Amazing".

"Wait you like Hans?" said Anna in surprise. 

"Surprisingly, yes" I said.

"Did he do anything to you, do u need to go the the doctors?" said Anna confused.

"No I'm fine" I said walking to my room.

"Wow.... My sister went crazy" Anna said right after .

And I happy my sister likes Hans, no. Of course not! He's a trader! He never loved anyone! Oh and this is Anna by the way. I went to Kristoff to tell him this, and oh boy he was surprised. He thought Hans is an idiot, after all he does love me. Me and him are worried that Hans and Elsa could be together. So we are probably gonna do something to stop it. Anyways there is going to be a huge ball for all princess and princes, or anyone else that wants to come and I'm hoping that Kristoff asked me. I think he will, wait I know he will. Elsa said she wasn't gonna go but I know she will go now that Hans is with her, unless he leaves before it. We I have to go and so does Elsa we have some duties, princess duties to do. 


End file.
